Heartbroken
by Macy May
Summary: Goyle's not as bad as we all thought. One-Shot.


Title: Heartbroken

Pairing: Goyle x Luna

Summary: Goyle's not as bad as we all thought. One Shot.

Warnings: Don't like it don't read it.

Rating: T. Just to be safe.

Goyle was walking down a deserted hallway within Hogwarts, when he happened to see a pair of shoes hanging from an arch in the ceiling.

The shoes he found were bright rainbow coloured converse. The converse had black and white polka dot laces, they were ties together so that the shoes could hang from where they were.

"Shoes like that could only belong to one person." Goyle said with a quiet chuckle. He cast a spell that allowed him to retrieve the shoes from where they were suspended. He looked for a name just to be sure and found "Luna" written in beautiful curving letters. Goyle muttered quietly to himself.

"Well, at least I'll finally have a reason to talk to her." He walked towards the Great Hall, figuring that was definitely somewhere she would be with her friends.

Once Goyle reached the Great Hall, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He then proceeded to enter the Hall and began to look around for Luna. Goyle found her sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table.

"Typical Luna" he whispered. Almost as though Luna knew she was being spoken of, because Goyle was too far away for her to have heard him, she turned to look directly at him. He paused while walking for only a second of amazed shock. Goyle approached Luna with a smile on his face and his hands, which were holding her shoes, behind his back.

"Hello Goyle" said Luna in a soft voice. He smiled wider and replied with.

"Good evening Luna, I think I may have found something that you've been missing."

"Really?" Luna asked excitedly.

"Yes, but you're going to have to come with me before you can have it." Goyle said with his teasing smile evident in his voice.

"Of course I'll come with you," Luna said while standing up "but if you don't mind my asking, where are we going?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." He said while putting his hand on her lower back and guiding her out of the Great Hall. Goyle took Luna back to the deserted hallway where he had, earlier that, evening, found her shoes. He made Luna stand where he had, and all this time still managing to hide the shoes, when he found her eccentric converse.

"What do you think I found hanging from that arch, right there?" he said while pointing a finger to the aforementioned arch. Goyle stands patiently behind Luna while she goes through a mental list of the things she has lost. The pair suddenly heard a loud banging noise, and what sounded like a few young boys screaming and running.

"What was that Goyle?" asked Luna worriedly.

"Someone's being bullied, and I only know one person who would be running around terrorizing people like that."

"Draco Malfoy?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, and Crabbe is bound to be with him." Goyle replied. The pair heads more screaming and crying. They cautiously come towards the sounds and were shocked by the amount of physical harm the two older boys had inflicted upon the first-years.

"Goyle, where have you been?" yelled Draco, once he saw the pair standing at the end of the hallway.

"Umm, well...I, uh" Goyle stuttered under the glare of the boy in front of him.

"Well, answer me!" Draco was furious now and had decided to take his anger out on both Goyle and Luna.

"Oh, you've been with Loony-Luna all this time? I think she might actually have some feelings for you, Goyle. Do you return these "feelings"?" Draco was sarcastically taunting the two now, and neither Goyle nor Luna could come up with an answer to what Draco was asking. After a moment Goyle responded.

"Pfft, why on Earth would I have feelings for someone like...her."

"I was just assuming...what are you holding in your hands Goyle? Are those a pair of Luna's shoes?" Draco scoffed at this then continued "Well, well, stealing from her...I must admit that I was wrong, there is no way you could have any feelings for Luna." Draco laughed and gestured for Crabbe to follow him, still chuckling chucking quietly to himself. Draco called out one last time.

"You'll have to tell us what you did to her when you return!" Crabbe and Draco left the two in the hallway along with the two beaten first-years.

"We must get them to the infirmary right away! I will deal with you later." Said Luna frantically while running to the young boys slumped against the wall.

Goyle and Luna brought them to Mme. Pomfrey and were dismissed by her once the two boys had been settled in for the night.

"I can't believe you would do something like that to me Goyle! Honestly I thought you were better than that." Screamed Luna once they were alone in their deserted hallway.

"I am better than that Luna! I swear it! Please believe me." Goyle was already on the verge of tears while speaking.

"Talk to me truthfully, was any of what Draco said true?" Luna whispered.

"Yes."

Luna burst into tears and began to run from Goyle, but within seconds he had grabbed her around the waist and gently pulled her against his chest.

"You didn't let me tell you which part of what Draco said was true, please give me a chance to explain, Luna." He whispered softly in her ear.

"I don't care anymore! I thought you may have had some feelings for me but I was wrong! So horribly wrong!" Luna screamed and cried while punching and shoving Goyle away. After minutes of this he finally let go of her, he had given up, there was no reason for him to bother trying to explain. After composing herself as well as she could Luna spoke again in a soft voice.

"Goyle...I hope you never put any other girl through something like that." She started to walk away from Goyle again and left her shoes discarded on the floor. A surprise that had gone terribly wrong. The last thing Luna heard was sobbing as she walking to the Ravenclaw dormitories while a lone tear rolled down her cheek.


End file.
